Harry Potter, Long Since Gone
by CinnaminthePikachu
Summary: Its been years since Harry Potter was at Hogwarts. Now, everyone compares themselves to him and wants to be him. Muggle Born Eclipse Kaison is opposite to that, she loaths him since everyone talks about him. She soon meets a strange boy names James Johnson and learns that he is more that people think.
1. Chapter 1

**Begining in Diagon Alley**

Eclipse looked around Diagon Alley. It was all so new and exciting. She only just heard she was a witch from her new magic guide, Daniel. He had come to her three days prior and told her she was a witch. Her parents were so proud, considering she was "Muggle" born. Daniel looked at Eclipse with a smile.

"Alright, let's get going. There's a lot to get and one morning to do it," he told her. Eclipse nodded and ran through the town, her platinum blonde hair fluttering through the wind. Daniel walked over to her, his smile spreading wide across his face. Eclipse skidded to at stop and turned to him.

"Where to first?" she asked, eager to get going. Daniel looked around.

"Well we need plain work clothes, one plain pointed hat, one pair of protective gloves, one winter cloak, a wand, one cauldron, one set of vials, one telescope and one set of brass scales," he explained. Eclipse scared into the sky.

"Let's start with the stuff you need me for, so if we run out of time you can get them later," she offered. Daniel nodded and began leading her to the clothing store. They spent quiet some time trying to fit her and eventually walked out with the necessities. Daniel began checking things off in his head.

"Last thing I need you for is the wand," he recalled. Eclipse looked at him.

"Yes, I'm so excited!" she exclaimed jumping in the air. Daniel smiled and led her to the wand store. Eclipse was quivering with joy; this was all so new and exciting. Daniel showed her into the store where an older man stood behind a counter. Eclipse cocked her head, wondering how old this man was. He had a long, bushy white beard and almost no hair on his head. The only hair he had was making a broken halo around his head.

"It's a wizard!" Eclipse gasped. Daniel scowled.

"Hey, I'm a wizard too," he pointed out. Eclipse looked at him then the old man.

"Be he looks more wizard-y," she replied. She heard a muffled chortle from the corner of the room. She looked to her left to see a girl. She was about her age and had curly, blazing red hair down that hung at her mid back. Her eyes were a deep brown and a smile had been slapped onto her face. She walked over to Eclipse.

"You must be Muggle born, if this is all so new to you," the girl said softly, "I know about magic from my parents who are currently out getting new robes for my brothers. My name is Erica, what's yours?" Eclipse looked at the girl and blinked a couple times before recollecting herself.

"I'm Eclipse!" she replied holding out her hand. Erica shook it gently.

"Nice to meet you," she cooed. Eclipse nodded and looked at the box in Erica's free hand.

"What's that?" she asked. Erica looked at the box. She carefully opened it and pulled out what looked like a stick to Eclipse.

"It's my wand; Cherry wood with Unicorn hair," Erica explained. Eclipse's mouth gapped open in awe when she saw the fine carving of vines swirling around the wand. She quickly closed her mouth and smiled.

"It's pretty," she cheered before remembering why she was here "That's right! I still need to get my wand!" Erica smiled and began walking towards the door.

"Well I will take my leave then. Look for me on the train, I'll have a spot waiting for you," she concluded leaving the store. The old wizard approached Eclipse.

"You say you are looking for a wand, right?" he asked. Eclipse nodded quickly. The wizard grabbed a tape measure and began measuring her arm. She waited through the measurements and then watched the wizard walk away. He began browsing throughout the shop, pulling out a variety of boxes. He returned to her and placed the boxes on the floor. He held the first one and opened it, handing the wand inside to Eclipse.

"This is an oak wand with dragon heartstring inside," he explained. Eclipse carefully cradled the wand.

"What now?" she asked. The wizard looked at her.

"Try casting a spell," he replied. Daniel cleared his throat before leaning in and whispering something to the wizard. "Ah, I see. Well, try this spell," he said digging a tiny piece of paper out of his pocket. He handed it to Eclipse who read it.

"What does Expeliam-Expeliam... This spell thing do?" she asked.

"You see that feather over there?" The wizard questioned pointing to a swan feather resting on his desk. She nodded "Say those words and point at the feather," he explained. Eclipse pointed to the feather.

"Expelliarmus!" she exclaimed pointing at the feather. Nothing happened.

"Hmmm, doesn't appear to work well with you," the wizard murmured. He took the wand and put it back into its box. He picked up a new one, pulling out the wand and handing it to her. "Try this one instead, it's willow wood and unicorn hair," he told her. Eclipse tried casting the spell again and the feather exploded.

"Ah, definitely not that one!" the wizard said quickly taking away the wand. They spent hours trying out wands and nothing was working. Eclipse began wondering if it was her.

"You can't be honestly running out of ideas," Daniel whispered to the wizard. He was trying to be quiet but it wasn't working. He was obviously panicking. Eclipse began wondering the store and found a box in the corner of a shelf. For some reason it drew her in, like a force that was telling her to come. She walked over to it and pulled it out. Daniel saw her.

"Eclipse, don't go-" The wizard sushed him before he could finish.

"The wand is calling her," he explained. Eclipse sat on the ground and pulled out the wand. It looked simple, a thick handle with rings of wood above the handle and on the tip. But, carved into the bottom was a small, running wolf. It looked almost impossible to carve considering the miniscule size. The wizard smiled and pulled out a new feather. He placed it on the ground.

"Try it," he urged. Eclipse nodded and twirled the wand.

"Expelliarmus," she said softly. The feather slowly began floating in the air. Daniel watched it as it landed on his shoulder. Eclipse smiled.

"Perfect," Daniel cooed picking up the feather. The wizard looked at the wand Eclipse was holding. He gently took it and began examining it, measuring it and everything.

"This is an Elder wood wand with a phionex feather in it," he explained placing it in the box "And now it's yours."


	2. Chapter 2

**Train to Training**

Eclipse walked with her mom on one side and her father on the other. She began wondering how she would find her train. All she knew was that Daniel would be waiting to show her to the way in, whatever that meant. She looked at her mom whom she was almost a spit image of. They had matching hair down to the length, at the shoulders and curled in towards the chin. Her eyes were a mix between her parents. Her mom had blue eyes and her father had grey making Eclipse's a soft, silvery-grey. Her mom looked down at her and smiled.

"Hunny, I'm so proud of you. Being, you know, magical and all. I hope you fit in at this school, and be sure to send letters. Also make sure you play nice and," her mom began rambling on and on. Eclipse decided to zone out and looked around. She would easily be able to spot Daniel. He had very pale brown hair and soft mahogany eyes. He was in his late thirties but looked younger than that.

Eclipse also began thinking about Erica. She was excited about talking to the experienced witch again. She was so interesting, pretty, and knowledgeable. Soon Eclipse caught sight of Daniel.

"There he is!" she exclaimed, interrupting her mother's rant. Daniel looked at Eclipse who was running as fast as she could with her heavy bag strapped to her shoulder. She stopped in front of him and smiled. He looked at her and echoed her smile.

"Hey, you ready to go?" he asked. Eclipse nodded and looked around.

"Where's the train?" she asked. Daniel tapped the brick column behind him. Eclipse scowled, confused. Daniel smiled.

"I thought you might be confused. You see, you can walk through this wall. Muggles can't though so your parents will have to say good bye to you," he explained. Eclipse turned to her mother and father.

"Well, I guess I will be going then. Good bye," she said hugging and kissing her parents. She pushed her cart of items in line with the wall.

"Now, take a good run at it," Daniel instructed. Eclipse was nervous but trusted him. She ran at the column and went through it. She found herself at a secret train station. It was huge, hard for her to imagine it was in a small column. Daniel entered and stood beside her. "We should get out of the way before someone else barges through unknowingly." Eclipse nodded and pushed her cart out of the way. She wondered aimlessly before seeing Erica. She turned and saw Eclipse and ran over with her stuff.

"Hey Eclipse! Glad to see you again!" she exclaimed. Eclipse nodded. "Shall we board the train?"

"Yeah!" Eclipse agreed. They loaded the luggage onto the train and sat in one of the booths. Eclipse grinned wildly and looked around.

"This is so cool!" she cheered. Erica nodded in agreement. Eclipse looked to the side and saw a girl standing at the entrance. She was a brunette, tall and pretty. She had soft blue eyes that seemed nervous.

"H-hey, could I sit with you guys?" she asked. Eclipse nodded and scotched over. The girl sat beside her and looked at them. "My name is Charlotte, you?"

"I'm Erica, that's Eclipse," Erica replied. Charlotte smiled. She heard a small meow and looked under the seat. There was a small carrier with a cat in it.

"Oh, Stubble, do you want out?" Eclipse asked, opening the door. The small white kitten limped out of its cage. It had kitten blue eyes and was missing it back left leg from the knee down. Erica looked at the cat then to her side where her miniature golden doodle was asleep. It woke up when it heard the kitten, Stubble's, second meow. It hopped down and stuck its face in the kitten's face. Stubble licked the dog's nose who sneezed and stepped back. It wagged its tail happily.

"Looks like they like eachother," Charlotte giggled. Eclipse smiled and picked Stubble up.

"You named your cat Stubble?" Erica asked.

"Yeah, it was that or Stumpy," Eclipse replied. Erica scowled.

"Couldn't you be more creative? Like naming it Feather or Angel?" she offered.

"What's your dog's name?" Eclipse asked. Erica picked up her puppy who seemed eager to go somewhere.

"Her name is Daisy," she replied. Eclipse rolled her eyes and smirked.

"Oh cause that's _way_ more creative then Stubble," She teased. The girls looked at each other and then bursted out laughed. Eclipse looked down at Stubble and smiled softly. "I think you're right. I'll name her Angel!" Erica and Charlotte smiled.

"That's definitely better!" Erica chirped. Eclipse smiled and hugged Angel. A cart stopped at their door.

"Would you like some treats?" the woman pushing it asked. Eclipse looked at the cart and cocked her head to the side.

"What weird treats," she muttered. Erica and Charlotte went over to the cart. Eclipse hesitantly went over to it. Erica bought a cup of pumpkin juice, a pack of Droobles bubble gum and a cauldron cake. She handed the lady 4 sickles and 8 knuts before sitting down. Meanwhile Charlotte bought a box of Bertie Bots Every Flavour jelly beans, a chocolate frog and a liquorish wand for 2 sickles and 12 knuts. Eclipse looked at the cart, unsure of what to get. In the end she picked up a Pumpkin Pastie, a cauldron cake and a Liquorish wand. It totalled up to one sickle and 23 knuts.

They all returned to our seats, holding their goods. Charlotte shared her jelly beans since there were so many. They had a good time together. Eclipse gazed out the window, noticing the train was starting to slow down. Erica was ecstatic.

"We're almost here! Just a little more and we'll have arrived!" she exclaimed rushing to the window, looking around. Eclipse felt the excitement swell within her, looking at Charlotte to see the same thing. They didn't know what it would be like, going to a magic school. But they were on their way, on their way to amazing things.


End file.
